A WoF Halloween Special
by IndigoWingedWolf
Summary: What's the Jade Winglet doing for Halloween?


**Happy Halloween, Everyone! :)**

"Remind me again why I'm doing this." Winter grumbled.

He was standing behind a wall in the Jade Winglet's cave, right next to the door. Kinkajou was standing behind him with a video camera.

"Because," said Kinkajou, "Turtle and Qibli teamed up earlier to scare me. Qibli wore this really awful skeleton mask, and Turtle used his magic to disguise Qibli's voice. NO one scares me like that and gets away with it!"

"So to get them back, you dressed me up as a clown." Winter clarified.

"What? Clowns are pretty scary. Haven't you seen 'It' yet?" asked Kinkajou.

"Yeah, but the way you dressed me up makes me look like I should be making balloon animals rather than pulling kids down into sewers." Winter was right. Kinkajou had dressed him up in blue, baggy overalls, a yellow shirt with pink polka dots, red shoes, and a tiny blue hat with a red flower. Winter didn't look scary in the slightest.

Kinkajou scowled. "Well, do YOU have a better idea, Mr. Clever Claws?"

Winter grinned mischievously. "As a matter of fact, I do." He pulled a box out from under one the beds and ran into a nearby closet to change. "I'll be right back."

Kinkajou sighed. Winter just _had_ to be stubborn and ruin her perfect prank. If Turtle and Qibli walked in, and Winter was still in that closet, he may find a little _present_ in his bed tonight. To be specific, about a handful of cockroaches and crickets.

 _Oh, Great,_ thought Kinkajou. Her video camera's settings were all weird. As Kinkajou fiddled with the controls, she thought she heard the closet door open behind her. She turned around, expecting to see Winter, but the closet door was still shut tight. Kinkajou shrugged and went back to fiddling with the camera.

Then she felt something sharp tap her on the shoulder. She whirled around to see a tattered animatronic fox. The fox had a mouthful of sharp teeth like blades, a gleaming silver hook on one hand, and claws like daggers on the other hand and its feet. It also had glowing orange eyes and a pointed silver tongue that flicked in and out of it's mouth.

The animatronic hissed. Kinkajou opened her mouth to scream, but the fox reached out it's claws and put one hand over her mouth.

"Kinkajou! Relax! It's me, Winter!" the fox said in Winter's voice. Kinkajou looked behind the animatronic and saw Winter's tail flicking back and forth behind the robot.

"Winter?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah, It's me. Calm yourself." said Winter/Fox. He twirled around in a circle, allowing Kinkajou to fully examine his costume. "Like it? I'm Nightmare Foxy from FNaF 4!"

Kinkajou tilted her head. "I don't play Five Nights at Freddy's."

"Really?" said Winter, "You should. It's awesome."

Kinkajou heard Qibli and Turtle coming down the hall. "Here they come! Get into position, Winter!" Winter crouched by the door.

"Kinkajou, do the little thing with your scales, where you go invisible." siad Winter. Kinkajou's scales shimmered for a moment, then she disappeared.

Turtle and Qibli came through the doorway.  
"Kinkajou?" said Turtle. "Are you-" He was thrown off his sentence by Winter lunging forward and grabbing Qibli's shoulders. Winter let out a metallic hiss. Qibli screamed. Turtle fell backwards and scrabbled around on the ground, looking for a weapon. Winter hoisted Qibli off the ground a few inches, while Qibli wriggled in Winter's grasp.

"DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE!" Qibli cried, flailing about in Winter's grasp.

 _Oh, man, this is a riot,_ thought Kinkajou. Qibli was like a newborn dragonet trying to fly. She could tell that Winter was enjoying this, too.

 _He'll have to stop eventually._ She thought. _I wonder how-_

"PUT QIBLI DOWN OR I'LL THROW THIS CHAIR AT YOU!" shouted Turtle. Winter glanced in Turtle's direction. The SeaWing was holding a dining room chair over his head. Winter quickly, but gently, put Qibli down and backed away.

"Turtle! Qibli! Relax! It's me, Winter." he said hurriedly. Winter did NOT want a chair thrown at him.

"W-Winter? I-I-Is that y-you?" stammered Qibli.

"Yeah, It's me. I'll prove it." Winter unhinged the mask's jaw and pulled the top part off of his head. Qibli's expression turned from scared to angry. Turtle put down the chair with the same grim expression as Qibli.

"Winter! You scared us half to death!" cried Turtle.

"Yeah dude!" growled Qibli, "I thought I was going to die! Why would you do something like that?"

Winter smirked. "Hey, although it was fun, I didn't want to scare you enough that Turtle would throw a chair at me! I was talked into this."

Turtle tilted his head. "Who talked you into this?"

"I DID!" laughed Kinkajou, shimmering back into view. She held up her video camera in triumph. "AND I GOT IT ALL ON VIDEO!"

"You WHAT?!" hissed Qibli. Kinkajou laughed like a madman.

"Don't worry Qibli," said Winter. "I'll help you and Turtle get her back on Halloween."

Kinkajou stopped laughing. "Wait. What? Winter, why would you help me scare them, and then help them scare me?"

"Let's just say it's my revenge for you dressing me up in that lame clown costume." An evil grin spread across Winter's face. Kinkajou gulped.

And just like that, Winter, Turtle, and Qibli were gone.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Moonwatcher flew through the rainforest, eager to get to her house.

 _Mother wrote to say that my halloween costume was delivered._ She thought excitedly. _But first, I need to pay Peacemaker a visit._ She flew towards the wooden hut, which had pumpkins all over the front porch, and orange and black streamers over the door. Moon knocked on the door. Hope answered, wearing a black and purple witch's hat.

"Hello, Moon," said Hope.

"Hi Hope." chirped Moon, "I can tell Peacemaker's excited for Halloween."

Hope smiled and rolled her eyes. "You have NO idea. He's been going all out Halloween all over the house. He even wore his Halloween costume to bed last night, and he made me wear this hat all day yesterday."

Moon smiled. This was Peacemaker's first Halloween, so she could imagine his excitement. She saw a flicker of movement behind Hope. Peacemaker stumbled out from behind his mother, his forearms outstretched in front of him. His usual black scales were now a greenish-black, and there were splotches of red paint in certain areas.

"BRRAAAAIIIINNNNSSSS!" He moaned, staggering towards Moon. He attached himself on her leg.

"Hi, Peacemaker," said Moon.

"Hi," he squeaked. He detached himself from her leg and twirled in a circle. "Cool costume, right? I'm a Zombie!"

Moon giggled, "It's very scary."

Peacemaker beamed. "Thanks! I made It myself! I also helped some of my friends with their costumes. What are you gonna be, Moon?"

"Do you know that horror video game, Bendy and the Ink Machine?" she asked.

Peacemaker cocked his head. "No."

"Then you won't know my costume." said Moon.

Peacemaker shrugged. "Ok." He turned and went inside. "Happy Halloween, Moon!" He called.

Hope chuckled. "I'd better get going. Peacemaker wants to carve pumpkins today, and I don't trust him with knives or sharp objects."

"Ok," said Moon, turning and launching into flight. "Happy Halloween!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Come on, Moon! It's time to go!" called Qibli.

"Are you sure this is the best costume?" Moon called back.

"I'm sure It's fine." said Qibli. He reached up to adjust his devil horns. His costume was Bendy from Bendy and the Ink Machine. Moon was going as Alice Angel. Qibli had asked Winter to be Boris, and since Winter felt he owed him after his Nightmare Foxy scare, he had agreed. Winter walked into the room, wearing wolf ears, overalls, a fur suit and a fake wolf tail.

"Hey-Hey, Winter! Lookin' good!" said Qibli.

"This feels kind of… I don't know… silly." said Winter.

"Winter, you're a cartoon wolf," laughed Qibli, "Of course you feel silly."

Winter smirked. "Yeah? Well what are YOU supposed to be?"

"For your information, I happen to be a demon." Qibli huffed.

Winter waved a claw dismissively. "Whatever. Where's Moon? What's her costume?"

"Here I am." said Moon. She was wearing a dress and a halo.

"I'm Alice Angel." She told Winter.

" You look great." said Qibli, putting one wing around her.

"Thanks," said Moon, "Where are Turtle and Kinkajou?"

"They said they'd meet us outside the dance." Said Winter.

"Alright then," said Qibli, "What are we waiting for?

The three dragonets walked down Jade Mountain's halls.

"You know, they really did a good job on decorating the school." Moon observed. She was right. Plastic halloween decorations hung from the ceiling, and jack-o-lanterns were set all over. They arrived at the prey center, where the Halloween dance was being held. Turtle and Kinkajou were waiting outside. Turtle had a black top hat, black bowtie, a brown fur suit, and a microphone. Kinkajou wore a yellow shirt and pants, and was wearing a bib that read 'Let's Eat!'. Her back claws and her snout were orange.

Qibli looked them both up and down. "I assume you're supposed to be Freddy and Chica from FNaF?" They nodded.

"Looking good," Winter smiled.

"What are we waiting for?" said Moon. "Let's go have some fun!"

The Jade Winglet had an amazing time at the halloween dance. And the three boys did get their revenge on Kinkajou, but she let it go.

All in all, Happy Halloween.

 **This concludes a Halloween Special!**

 **What was everyones costume? I'm the Night Guard from FNaF.**

 **I had Horror Games on the brain while I typed this.**

 **I hope you all had a Happy Halloween, and I'll see you all next time!**

 **Don't look now, but there's something behind you…..**


End file.
